Christmas Season, Christmas Love
by ABcedario
Summary: Christmas One-Shot! Percabeth! And a small bit of Pileo. Merry Christmas!


**Hello guyssss. Merry Christmas! This is one of my two Christmas one-shots! Hope you like it!**

Percy POV

Christmas Eve

"Wise Girl! Seriously! Give t back!" I was trying to get my Santa Claus hat back. Annabeth, as always, won`t give up and give it back.

"Never!" She was laughing. Ahh, how much I love that laugh. Her gray eyes twinkling with happiness. But if you look close enough, you can see a layer of sadness. If you look close enough you can see a broken layer. The same one I had.

Since we fell in Tartarus in July, we've both had a broken look. We saw things we shouldn't have seen. Especially at our age. There were too many monsters. I`m even surprised that we survived.

"What`s wrong Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth came towards me and put her arms around me.

"Oh, it`s nothing." I tried to smile, to show her it`s all right. To be strong. Annabeth obviously saw through my fake smile.

"You`re remembering? Aren`t you?" She had tears in her eyes. Remembering our despair in there. We both had tears in our eyes. She started crying. I kissed her and she kissed back.

"Kids the cookies are done!" Mom`s voice rang from the kitchen. I grinned and put Annabeth on my back, and sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain, slow down!" Annabeth tried to slow me down, but her attempts were useless. She acted as if she was mad, but I knew she was smiling.

When we got to the kitchen I put her down and she slapped my arm. I pretended to be hurt, which I wasn`t thank to my Achilles Curse **(Before you go saying that he lost it in the Roman Camp, in my stories he never lost it)**. She smiled knowing that It was an act, and laughed. Her laugh was the most beautiful one in the world. No one has a better laugh than Annabeth Chase, soon to be Jackson tomorrow.

"Mmhh, do I smell blue ginger bread cookies?" I asked, and I already knew the answer. As soon as mom showed us the cookies, I started stuffing them down my neck. Everyone was laughing, but I didn`t care. I kept eating until I couldn`t eat anymore. Even when there was no space inside my mouth I kept trying to stuff cookies in.

"Honey, you're going to suffocate if you keep doing that, you know?" My mom said, she was laughing.

"Ya I n ta, a ter or coka?" I tried to say, but it didn`t come out right.

"Are-are there more-more cookies? That's what he said." Annabeth said, between hiccups. I started laughing, but it sounded weird. Since I was laughing with my mouth full of cookies.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" Annabeth shouted. She left the kitchen while eating a cookie.

"Hey! Valdez! Piper! Hazel! Frank! Clarisse! Chris! Katie! Stolls! Lou! Rachel! Malcolm! Nico! Will!" Annabeth shouted a few more names, and a group of people enter the kitchen. Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, The Stoll brothers, Lou Ellen, and others.

"Wow, that's a big group." Everyone laughed when I said that. "So where are you guys staying?"

"In the penthouse upstairs." Replied Piper. "Thank goodness my idiot of an ex is not here. Let his and Reyna have a 'good Christmas!" She laughed evilly, but a bit sadly. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said this.

As you can see, Jason and Piper used to be together. That was until Piper caught him and Reyna kissing at the Garden of Bacchus. She immediately confronted Jason about it and Jason kept saying he was sorry, asking for forgiveness. From what Piper got out, Jason had been cheating on her with Reyna for a month or so. The Romans took Reyna`s Praetorship since apparently having an affair with a guy who was already in a relationship was a against a Roman code or something. Piper was left heartbroken and Leo was helping her pick up the pieces. Piece by piece. We didn't invite Reyna or Jason for that reason.

I know you`re wondering, _but what about Calypso?_ Well, when Leo and Calypso arrived, Calypso left Leo and went off to find a new life. She only used him to get out of the island of Ogygia. Leo was too left heartbroken since he truly loved Calypso. Me and Annabeth, we both hated Calypso. After all, she was the one that made Annabeth blind in Tartarus **(To know more about this, please read "The House Of Hades")**. Piper was there for Leo, even when she was dating Jason.

Now everyone knows they like each other, but they are oblivious to it all. Right now? They are stealing glances at each other. Each time their eyes met they would blah and look away. Even if I am a boy, I _know_ they're a good couple. They look cute together.

Frank and Hazel were being less shy around each other. Which was good. Hazel was getting used to the modern world and already knew what Kentucky Fried Chicken was. Which s aa bonus. Clarisse and Chris… they have a rough relationship. (If you know what I mean (; )

Katie and Travis were really sweet together, Katie was slowly getting more lenient towards their pranks and is more pleasant to be around with. Travis was getting more mature. He kept doing pranks, but he was getting more mature, sssslllloooowwwwllllyyyy. I mean, very slowly. But hey, it was progress. Connor and Lou just started dating, finally! Everyone knew they liked each other but they didn't know it. They started dating about a week ago, so their relationshio is brand knew.

Malcolm and Rachel were dating too. When Malcolm confessed his love for Rachel they started hanging out more. They got to the point where Rachel fell in love too. They kissed and Apollo found out. He took The Oracle`s spirit out of Rachel and she's now the ex-oracle. The new oracle's name is Miranda or something like that, she`s a clear-sighted mortal. Drew and Jake Mason are dating now. We invited Drew since she's actually pretty nice. All this time she was men, but all she needed was someone to love her and babam! She's different person!

Nico and Will are dating too. After Nico admitted his crush to me, Will suddenly wanted to hang around Nico more. After about a month or so, they both fell inlove and started dating. They've been dating fora few months now, and everyone respected their relationship.

Me and Annabeth? We've ben getting closer lately. I love her with every single piece of my body and I know she loves me back that way too. Ever since Tartarus we've been literally inseparable. Chiron let us sleep together after two whole nights of both of us screaming. He let us seat together too. Since Poseidon blessed Annabeth and Athena finally accepted me.

Right now? All of us were laughing and sharing stories.

"Wow, I missed you guys so much. Specially you, Beauty Queen." Guess who said that? Clue: Piper blushing like crazy.

"Shut up Leo, I missed you too." Piper answered, everyone awwed and Piper and Leo blushed. They were seating side by side. Everyone was so squished in the couch, Piper was practically seating on his lap. Leo obviously didn't realize that he had an arm around Piper`s waist. Piper didn't realize it either.

"Piper, can you come with me to the kitchen? I need to tell you something. _Privately._ " Looking pointedly at Jake and the Stolls.

"Wanna bet if Leo's finally gonna ask her out?" Connor asked Travis.

"No way, I don't think he'll ask her _now."_ Travis replied.

"I bet $50 that He'll ask her out." "Deal."

Leo and Piper entered the living room again, but this time holding hands.

"Uh man!" Travis whispered to his brother, only I heard since I was closest to them. I saw Travis giving Connor $50 and Connor celebrating.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Asked Travis.

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare! I start!" I practically shouted. I heard a chorus of Oks and we started playing.

"Okay, Leo, truth or dare?" I asked Leo.

"Dare! A knight never backs down from a fight!" He said dramatically.

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss Thalia." Everyone looked a me as if I was crazy. But I smirked. I knew that he was gonna back down if him and Piper truly started dating two minutes ago.

"Uh, I can't do that?" Leased nervously.

"Why?" I was smirking again, Annabeth obviously got my plan since she started smirking too. I saw Piper` glaring at us from the distance.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, I-I just star-started dating Piper." That's when everybody got my plan. Everyone started laughing and Leo and Piper just stared, confused.

"I was tricking you! I wanted to be sure that you and Piper were officially dating!" I was laughing so hard, it barely came out.

"Oh, ah, so, what`s the true dare?" Leo asked me, obviously embarrassed.

"Sing 'Space Unicorn' and 'Barbie Girl' at Central Park." I told him.

"Ugh, seriously!" And everyone started laughing again. We kept playing for an hour until everyone was too tired and people started heading towards the penthouse they're staying at. People left until it was just Annabeth and me left.

I felt someone put their arms around me. "I love you." Annabeth whispered.

"I love you too."

Christmas

"Wake up Lovey Doveys!" Leo's voice came singing from the door.

"Leave us alone." I mumbled back, holding Annabeth closer to me.

I felt someone get closer to us, and suddenly Leo threw water at us from a bucket. Well, or at least, tried to. Me being the son of Poseidon, has it's perks. The water bounced off from Me and Annabeth and landed on Leo.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Leo shrieked. You could hear laughs from the other side of the door. "This shirt is new! And you just ruined it! I'm gonna kill you Jackson!"

"Oh Leo, we both know that you wouldn't be able to do it." I laughed at him. Since we both know I'm stronger and that he can't take me down in a fight.

"Ugh, whatever. It's already ten. It's time for present opening!" Everyone laughed. Annabeth had already woken up when Leo tried to submerge us with water. We got ready and went outside, and we saw a very _big_ pile of presents. All the boys were sitting beside the Christmas tree. Obviously anxious to open the gifts. I sound joined them and we started opening the gifts.

Everyone was in good spirits by the time everyone had finished opening their presents. I got _a lot_ of presents. Well, we _all_ got _a lot_ of presents. After all, each of us had helped save the world.

I was deep in my thoughts, when I didn't filmy hat on my head. "Seriously Wise Girl?!" I knew she stole my hat, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I bet 50 bucks that her disappearance had something to do with the New Yankees cap gift from her mom.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" I shouted, until I felt lips on mine. I kissed back since I already knew that it was Annabeth. I took the cap off, and it indeed was Annabeth. We continued kissing until Leo interrupted us.

"Seriously guys? Get a room!" Everyone laughed. Piper pulled Leo in for a kiss. They kept kissing until I decided to mock Leo.

"Seriously guys? Get a room!" They broke away, blushing. Everyone started laughing again. We finally calmed down after ten minutes.

"Hey! Don't blame me! This is a new relationship!" Piper said. But she was laughing too.

"I love you guys!" I shouted.

"We Love too!" Everyone shouted back.

"But hey! Don't get lovey-dovey with him! Annabeth might get jealous!" Everyone started laughing, except a specific blond.

"Shut up Valdez!"

 **Merry Christmas guys! I hope you liked it! I hope you enjoy this special day!**

 **~With lots of love, AB**


End file.
